Alexa Bliss
Alexis "Lexi" Kaufman (born August 9, 1991) is an American fitness model and professional wrestler currently signed to WWE where she competes in their development territory WWE NXT under the ring name Alexa Bliss where she is in her first reign as NXT Women's Champion. Bliss is also a former NXT Tag Team Champion with her former partner, Mason Wolfe In May 2013, Kaufman signed a contract with WWE, and was assigned to their Performance Center in Orlando, Florida. In January 2016, Kaufman debuted in WWE NXT. Early life Kaufman was born and raised in Columbus, Ohio. She has been involved in sports since the age of five, competing in softball, track, kickboxing, and gymnastics. In cheerleading, she reached Division I status in college. She also spent time in competitive bodybuilding, and has competed in the Arnold Classic since 2011. Professional wrestling career WWE NXT (2016–present) On the debut January 20, 2016 episode of NXT, Bliss teamed with Nia Jax and suffered a loss to Peyton Royce and Billie Kay. After the match Bliss got into an altercation with WWE Owner, Triple H who informed Bliss that she would face Nia Jax the following week on NXT. A week later Bliss defeated Jax with some help from Samoa Joe and afterwards was named the #1 Contender for the NXT Women's Championship, that same night Bliss had a run in with Mason Wolfe with the two discussing something behind closed doors. At NXT Takeover: R Evolution Bliss defeated Leva Bates and announced her intentions of once again becoming #1 Contender for the NXT Women's Championship. On the June 8, 2016 episode of NXT, Bliss aligned herself with Mason Wolfe after he got himself intentionally disqualified in his match against Joey Ryan before Wolfe attacked him and left with both of the NXT Tag Team Championships. On the July 20, 2016 episode of NXT, Wolfe opened the show and revealed that Ryan was no longer his tag team partner and therefore was no longer one-half of the NXT Tag Team Champions, due to the fact that he hadn't attempted to get his half of the titles back from Wolfe. He then announced that he had found a new partner and that it was none other than Alexa Bliss. A few days later the title change was made official as it was listed on WWE.com, therefore Wolfe's first reign ended and his second one began with Alexa, making him the first ever two-time champion. Personal life Kaufman revealed that she suffered from a life-threatening eating disorder when she was younger, but bodybuilding helped her overcome it. She is an avid fan of Disney. Beginning in June 2016 there were rumors that Kaufman was dating NXT Superstar, Mason Alvarez better known by his ring name Mason Wolfe, however Alvarez revealed that the rumors were untrue and that they weren't dating in July 2016; despite denying the rumors there are still speculations that the two are dating. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Twisted Bliss / Sparkle Splash'' (Rounding moonsault) *'Signature moves' **Chokehold STO, to an oncoming opponent **Diving somersault evasion **''Glitter Blizzard'' (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) **''Glitz Flip / In-sault To Injury'' (Standing moonsault double knee drop) **Keylock **Legsweep **Multiple stomps, to the nape of a face-down opponent **Modified neck wrench **Over the shoulder arm drag **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown, sometimes transitioned into an inside cradle *'Managing' **Mason Wolfe *'Managers' **'Rhyno' *'Entrance themes' **'"Blissful"' by CFO$ (NXT; 2016–present) **"Run" by Bring Me The Horizon (Used while managing Mason Wolfe) Championships and accomplishments *'WWE NXT' **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mason Wolfe **NXT Women's Championship (1 time, current)